The Walk
by Kelpurple90
Summary: Josh convinces Jake to go for a walk, but something interrupts their peaceful time. Includes JoshJepson, SuperJeenius and (very) minor Chuggaaconroy.


So, I've been reading a few oneshot fanfictions of some Youtubers I really like, and I had this idea. So...let's see how it goes? I'll plan on doing some more...eventually~ (And they might be a little longer, and include some other LPers)

Also, don't worry about my other fanfiction (The Fifth Devil Golem). It's not gone away completely. These oneshots are side works while I work on the monster of a story I created for my main fanfiction xD

* * *

I held his body close, my hands firmly on the wound in his side. He had already lost a lot of blood, so the least I could do was slow it.

"They'll be here soon. I called them, just hold on." My voice was shaking, the thought of losing my best friend clear in my mind. I saw a small smile on his face, a trickle of blood leaving his lips. He tried to speak, but I place a forefinger on his lips. "Don't talk. You're going to be ok." I whispered, keeping my other hand on the wound. I could still feel his new, warm blood rushing out, but it did seem to be slowing, if even just a little.

-Flashback-

"Hey Jake, why don't we go for a walk?" I suggested, waiting in the entrance to his office. I watched as he turned to me, shrugging.

"I don't know...I need to do some more editing..."

"Aww, come on! It'll only be for a few minutes. You can spare that, right?" Jake slowly looked back at his monitors, before he gave out a sigh.

"Alright. I guess I could do with some fresh air. All this work is getting to me." He stood up, taking a dark blue silk scarf from the hook on the wall beside the door. He wrapped it gently around his neck, glancing back into his room. Once he was satisfied, Jake and I walked side by side, idly chatting as we walked into the cold air.

-Flashback Pause-

"J-Josh..." He spoke one word, my name. A single tear fell down my cheek, moving my hand from his lips to the side of his head. I played with his hair slowly, gently rocking him. I could see he was tired, his eyes slowly closing. If I let him sleep...I'd lose him forever. What would be worse - him suffering or dying? How could I make a choice like this?

"P-Please, shush..." I put my hand on top of the other, trying to keep the blood in. Everything was falling apart. I could feel there was less blood coming from the wound, but that doesn't mean he was ok.

-Flashback Continue-

"Brr, it's a bit chilly." I remarked. Jake rolled his eyes, laughing as he watched me shiver slightly.

"You suggested this." He replied. "You can take my scarf, if you like." He took the scarf from around his neck and held it out for me, smiling. "Go on. I'll be fine." I was about to refuse when a snowflake fell onto Jake's hand. We both looked up, more snowflakes falling from the sky. Jake then wrapped the scarf around my neck, smiling again. "Now you definitely need it!"

"I guess I do." I whispered, smiling with Jake. We continued our walk together, talking about various things – videos, recordings, when we should meet up with the others again...basically anything. Everything was normal as the snowflakes began to settle on the ground around us.

-Flashback Pause-

I could hear shouting from outside, rocking his body gently again. "See? T-They're here. I-I told you..." I whispered shakily, my hands hardly being able to hold the wound any longer. My heart was pounding even thought it wasn't my lie in peril. I could hear footsteps getting closer, from down the end of the corridor. Time seemed to slow as I held my best friend's fragile body, tears trickling down my cheeks.

-Flashback Continue-

"I wonder what Brooke is doing now." I murmured, glancing at the sky. "I hope she's ok, whatever she's doing." I turned to face Jake, who had stopped walking.

"I'm sure she's fine. You're going to see her soon anyway, right?" He replied. I nodded in response. "That's why you're thinking about her more. That day is getting closer and-Josh!"

Everything went so fast. In the blink of an eye, I was on the floor and the debris sliced into his side. I froze, unsure of what to do as I watched my friend stand there. I only moved when his body fell. I slid under him, his body falling on top of mine.

"O-Oh god!" My heart was racing. For a few moments I just lay there with him. Then I remembered the severity of the situation, and I began to panic again. "S-Shit!" I slowly picked Jake up, hearing him groan. "It's g-going to be ok, Jake!" I whispered as I ran back to the office with his limp body in my arms.

Laying him on the floor, I took a deep breath. 'Right, focus Josh.' I thought. Removing the debris was the hardest part. I couldn't move anything without a groan come from my friend, which pierced my heart every time. Slowly, I managed to pry the metal parts out. 'Blood...I need to slow it.' I felt the silk scarf in my hand, wrapping it around his body. 'T-That should slow it, at least.' I quickly dialled the emergencies, telling them what had happened and where we were. I then pressed my hands onto the wound, applying a bit of pressure. A moan came from Jake's mouth, which almost made me cry.

-Flashback End-

They rushed into the room, taking him from me. It was lucky, Emile was actually visiting town today, so he was there to comfort me. We rode in the back of the ambulance with him, the whole time my body was unable to stop shaking.

"It's going to be ok, Josh." I heard Emile's reassuring voice beside me. I closed my eyes, slowly nodding. The ride ended soon after, Emile and I waiting outside of the hospital room. I had pleaded to go in, but no matter how hard I tried, I was denied. I sat motionless on one of the benches, the closest one outside the room. Emile paced slowly back and forth, occasionally giving me words of support like 'He'll be ok'. I just hoped the feeling deep inside was wrong...

The last two words I remembered... "I'm sorry."


End file.
